twoandahalfmenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Natürlich ist er tot Teil 2
Natürlich ist er tot Teil 2 ist die sechzehnte Folge der zwölften Staffel von Two and a Half Men und zusätzlich noch das Serienfinale. Synopsis Rose taucht auf und beichtet, dass Charlie noch am Leben ist und die letzten Jahre in ihrem Keller eingesperrt war. Nun ist er ausgebrochen und hinterlässt bei allen Beteiligten Lebenszeichen. Handlung Rose steht im Wohnzimmer und behauptet, dass Charlie noch am Leben sei. Bertha kommt rein, nachdem sie aus Versehen eingeschlafen ist und ist von der Geschichte nicht überrascht. Sie schlägt vor, dass Alan aus- und Charlie einziehen könnte und das Ganze dann noch fünf Jahre funktionieren würde. Walden lehnt das ab und wendet sich wieder Rose zu, die die Geschichte von Charlies "Tod" erzählt. Animationssequenz: Rose und Charlie verbringen ihre romantischen Flitterwochen in Paris. Rose war überzeugt, dass die Ehe Charlie verändert hatte, doch dann fand sie ihn im Bett mit dem Zimmermädchen, einem Pantomimen und einer Ziege. Sie rennt zum Bahnhof und Charlie und die Ziege folgen ihr. In ihrer Wut will Rose ihn vor den einfahrenden Zug treten, doch er prallt an der Ziehe ab, die statt ihm zerschmettert wird. Sie packt Charlie in eine Zwangsjacke und knebelt ihn, um mit ihn per Schiff nach Amerika zurückzufahren und in ein Haus in Sherman Oaks zu ziehen, wo sie ihn in den Brunnen sperrt. Rose verlässt das Haus und will untertauchen, damit Charlie sie nicht umbringt. Evelyn ergreift ebenfalls die Flucht und sagt Walden zum Abschied, dass sie ihn wie einen Sohn geliebt hat. Für Alan gibt es nur ein "Viel Glück". Walden kriegt eine Textnachricht, in der der vermeintliche Charlie droht, ihn umzubringen. Walden und Alan wenden sich an die Polizei (Polizist gespielt von Arnold Schwarzenegger). Detective Wagner fasst die Geschichte noch mal zusammen: Vor zwölf Jahren zog Alan bei Charlie mit seinem Sohn ein, der später dumm wurde, weil das lustiger war. Charlie ließ ihn dort 8 1 /2 Jahre mietfrei wohnen, auch wenn er immer behauptete, ihn nicht zu mögen. Dann starb der Bruder unter mysteriösen Umständen in Paris. Alan wirft ein, dass die Umstände nicht wirklich mysteriös waren, weil Charlie massenhaft Drogen nahm und fast jeden anpisste. Walden versuchte sich zu ertränken, änderte aber seine Meinung, weil das Wasser zu kalt war und zog in Charlies Haus, wo er Alan und seinen Sohn vier weitere Jahre mietfrei wohnen ließ. Dann tauchte die Tochter von Charlie auf, die er ebenfalls dort wohnen ließ und anschließend heirateten Walden und Alan, um ein schwarzes Kind zu adoptieren. Wagner fragt, ob Charlie es schon mal mit "Anger Management" versucht habe, was Alan bejaht. Es habe allerdings nicht gut funktioniert. Zum Abschied empfiehlt Wagner den beiden, die ganze Sache endlich abzuschließen. Alan gibt ihm Recht und sagt, das hätten schon viele Leute vor ihm verlangt. Die beiden kommen nach Hause und werden von zwei Papp-Abbildern ihrer selbst begrüßt, die eine Zielscheibe auf der Brust und ein Seil um den Hals tragen. Plötzlich steht Jake hinter ihnen. Er hat die Army verlassen und einen Scheck über 250.000 Dollar und die Nachricht "Ich bin am Leben" bekommen. Auf dem Weg nach Kalifornien hat er in Vegas Halt gemacht und den Betrag in 2.5 Millionen verwandelt, weil er sich beim Spielen an lustigen Wörten orientiert hat. Walden kann nicht glauben, dass er so viel Geld mit so dummen Witzen verdient hat. Alle schauen in die Kamera. Jake verabschiedet sich, weil er seiner Frau und den Kindern in Japan erzählen will, dass sie jetzt reich sind. Trivia *"Anger Management" ist die Show, in der Charlie Sheen nach Two and a Half Men die Hauptrolle spielte, die aber nach zwei Staffeln abgesetzt wurde. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 12 Kategorie:Episoden